Outside Looking In: The OLD one
by TwilighterluvsEdward
Summary: Bella is the outcast of the school.She has no friends and is in her Senior year of high school.What happens when the talent show comes around?Who is going to help Bella when she's being treated rudely at school?Read and find out! BETTER VERSION OUT NOW!
1. Just Another Day

**Hi everyone! It's TwilighterluvsEdward, this is my new story, ****Outside Looking In****. I'm considering changing the name. If you have any ideas, then please PM me or put it in a review. But anyway, I hope you like it.**

**BTW I'm going to be changing the POVs a lot, at least until I get to a point where I can put all my thoughts into one person's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters…unfortunately. :~(**

~ Bella ~

_Great. Another day of school. _I thought sarcastically when my alarm clock went off.

I got out of bed and showered, which didn't take long at all, considering I've been doing the same routine for…well, a long time.

Maybe I should tell you some things first. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but Bella for short. I'm 18 years old and in my senior year of high school.

I can't actually believe I've made it this far. Not that I'm stupid or anything along those lines. (Actually I'm one of the smartest people at my school.) I'm surprised I've made it this far because I thought I would've cracked by now.

I don't have any friends. I know it sounds lame, but it's the truth. When I first came here in my second year of high school, no one cared. Forks, Washington is very unpopulated, and it sure is news when someone moves here. I think no one wants to be my friend because my father, Charlie, is the Chief of Police.

But I'm not going to blame my lack of friends because of my father's occupation. It's partly because I didn't show any interest in getting to know anyone. I don't even blame the other teenagers at school.

They just don't know me, and we're opposites. I love reading and writing, where as _they _(Everyone else at school) rather not do any homework or read, but go out to any party they're holding in this small town.

I don't even have any siblings, so I have no one to talk to. Now that I think of it, the only people I willingly talk to are my parents. Renée, my mother, is an artist. She travels a lot, so she's not in Forks very much.

I remember when my parents were considering getting a divorce. But they finally decided not to. But there was a catch. We moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington.

I remember making fun of the name 'Forks'. Which I'm sure everyone who's ever heard that name has done at one time or another.

Darn! I'm going to be late to school. I ran out to my rusty old truck that my dad bought me when we first moved here. I know everyone at school HATES my car (I've gotten notes posted on my truck saying some mean things on them.) But I love my truck.

I pulled into the school parking lot when I saw _them_.

They're the group of people who've made my life horrible. Even from the first day I came to school up until this very day. There's about 30 of them and their leaders are Tanya Denali and Mike Newton.

They've all done their part in making my life terrible. Like 'accidentally' hitting me in the head with a volleyball…12 times…in one day. Or when they trip me whenever they see me in the halls or in the cafeteria. Or maybe the time they made a Facebook page making fun of me.

I walk in the halls with my head down not making eye contact with anyone. It doesn't surprise me when I'm purposely tripped by a stiletto heel. I can only guess who tripped me…umm...Tanya perhaps.

Everyone laughs at my expense, but I get up and walk to my homeroom class anyway. On my way to class everyone calls me rude names, but it's all the same as any other day. I've come to bear it.

I find my assigned seat in the front of the room and look at the clock. I still have 2 minutes. I pull out My Sister's Keeper and start where I left off the night before.

The movie is coming out soon and I really want to go see it, yet I don't like to go out in public unless it's essential. I might see _them_ there.

The day went by uneventfully. I got tripped 5 times and I know I'm going to have at least 3 bruises on my arms because of it.

But the worst part was when I got tripped in the cafeteria and my leftover food spilled all over me. No, actually the worst part was when Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward looked pitifully at me. I know them all by name. (You hear a lot when no one even notices you. It's almost like I'm invisible sometimes.)

Edward and Edward Cullen are brothers. They're the only siblings among the group. Alice and Jasper are together as are Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward is single, as he always has been as far as I know. They were here before I came here 2 years ago, yet he's never been seen with anyone but this out 'group'. He could have any girl he wants, even Tanya, yet he's still single.

Ok, I know what you're thinking. _She sooo likes him. It's obvious how she talks about him. _But I don't. I'll admit I'm attracted to him, like everyone other girl who's ever seen him, but that's it. You might think that I'm just denying it, but I know I'm not.

Edward Cullen means absolutely nothing to me. It's the truth whether you choose to believe it or not.

…Maybe…

**(Maybe? That sounds really vague…Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter of ****Outside Looking In****. I hope that I just proved to everyone that I am capable of writing an actual story, not just one shots or parodies. I know that this chapter was short, but I don't have very much time anymore because of school and stuff, but I can assure you that I WILL continue writing my Twilight Parody and New Moon Parody, etc. **

**I'm reading ****My Sister's Keeper ****right now, and it's REALLY good. I've seen the movie twice, in theaters, and I think they did an alright job as far as I know because I'm not done with the book. I don't think they did Jesse's character right but…wait a second! I'm sorry I was just babbling. Anyway, if you liked or disliked this chapter please put it in a review! If you have any ideas for this story then also put it in a review or a PM if you prefer. You know you want to press that little green button below. So give yourself a break and do it. Thanks for reading! ~TwilighterluvsEdward)**


	2. The phone number 5554092

**Hi everyone! …I always say that… oh well. Anyway, Here's Chapter 2 of ****Outside Looking In****. **

**But first, I have a few things to say: I'm going to be writing a lot of times where Bella was teased on at school, which I'm sorry about. I know you don't want to read a story where Bella always gets bullied, so I'm trying my best to update often (So I can get to the main point of my idea for this story.) But I also have to update Twilight Parody. Sooooooo…**

**Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own Twilight? I don't, but if I did, I would be on the news because my screams would be heard around the world. I'd be like "OMG!!!!! I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!! HA!! I OWN EDWARD!!! I AM THE ULTIMATE TWILIGHTER!!!!" **

**But I don't. So I write stories about the Twilight characters and I have to tell you that I don't own them either. *Sighs***

**P.S. This chapter is in Bella's POV, incase you didn't notice…or something…**

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

School started out like every day has for the past two years. I got tripped a couple times, got called names, etc.

But when I was running to my last class, which was on the other side of the campus, I turned the corner and bumped into someone…or should I say some_thing_.

Tanya screeched "Get off me *insert cuss word here*!"

I looked down, not wanting to look at her fake-tanned face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, yet I knew she didn't deserve it. She scoffed at me and the next thing she did, I didn't see coming.

She punched me in the nose, which resulted in me yelling "OW!" and blood dripping down my face. _How lovely_.

Everyone near us were surprised, and amused by the looks of it.

I ran to the parking lot with my messenger bag falling off my shoulder. I jumped in my truck and drove away from the school, while having my nose bleeding and aching. I knew I was going to have to go to the doctors to have my nose checked out.

It hurts so badly! I'm pretty sure it's dislocated, or maybe even fractured.

But one thing is for sure: Tanya could actually hurt someone physically as opposed to being hurt emotionally.

_**CPOV (Carlisle's POV) ~ The same day ~**_

It wasn't very busy in the hospital today, which was alright with me.

Not that I don't love my job; it's the best job I could have ever gone into. But I don't like the reason _why_ people come into the hospital. People come to the hospital because they're hurt. Or sick. Or have a disease. Or very many other possibilities.

My favorite part about my job is that I get to help those people. Some people come into the hospital very often, like for example, if they have a disease, and need a lot of treatment to deal with it.

Yet some people are just either very clumsy and fall and get hurt a lot. Like Isabella Swan.

I wasn't very surprised to see that Isabella was in the hospital again. I see her, oh about, once or twice a month.

What surprised me was that school _should_ have still been in session. Why wasn't she at school? I kinda got my answer when I saw her.

She had blood dripping down her nose and it looked dislocated. She was pressing a lot of tissues against her nose to stop the bleeding, but stopped very often because it was probably _very_ painful to do so.

"Isabella Swan." I called out in greeting.

Her head snapped up to look around wondering who said her name. She spotted me and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hi Dr. Cullen…I...uh…kinda hurt myself…" She said wearily while we stared walking to a room so I could check her nose out.

"I see that. What happened this time?" I questioned.

"I…um…fell when I was running to my next class."

I could tell she was lying. (She wouldn't look me in the eyes, which isn't too unusual for Isabella, but she was also fidgeting with the hem on her shirt.) Yet I decided not to question her further on the matter.

_**Bella POV ~ The next day ~**_

School again. _Yay!_ NOT! If I had a choice between public school or home schooling, I'd choose home schooling in a heartbeat. But that means that my parents would have to teach me, which wouldn't work out very well. My father's job as the Police Chief is not a job to take lightly, not to mention the fact that he's gone all day. My mom is almost never home…so…home schooling is out of the picture.

As it turns out, my nose was actually dislocated. Dr. Cullen just had to pop it right back into place. That doesn't sound very painful, but let me warn you right now: IT IS!

My nose still hurts a little, and I took Tylenol for the pain. I put foundation on my nose because there was still a bruise on it. I hope it disguised it well.

My dad was kinda freaked out about what happened to me; I don't normally hurt my nose. Usually it's an arm or leg that gets beat up.

**T**oday was no normal day for me. Before you make the conclusion that it went well and that it was the best day EVER:

It wasn't. Well, there were good and bad sides to it. Let me just play back what happened.

**~ Flashback ~**

_I arrived to school 8 minutes early and was sitting in my car, reading __My Sister's Keeper__. I know the book level is much too low for_ _me to be reading, but the book is wonderfully written and has a great plot as well as characters. _

_A few minutes later, I was interrupted by a light knock on my door. I thought that someone was just throwing stuff at my truck, which _they_'ve done before, so I ignored it._

_The light knocking started again, but got louder by the second. _

_I looked up to see Alice Cullen staring back at me with a smile planted firmly on her face._

_I opened my door and said, "Hi. Can I help you?" _

_Alice laughed lightly and replied, "Actually, I'm here to help _you_. I have your homework from Spanish. I noticed you weren't there yesterday, but I didn't know where you lived, so I couldn't bring it to your house."_

_I was flabbergasted. Someone actually noticed I wasn't at Spanish class AND they had the decentcy to get my homework for me. _

_Wow._

_There was a semi-long pause because I had to wrap my head around the idea of anyone here being nice to me._

"_Um…thanks, Alice. I really appreciate it." I told her, sincerely._

"_It was no problem at all." She said right before the bell rang, signaling everyone to get to homeroom._

"_I'll see 'ya later Isabella." Alice said, and skipped off to homeroom._

_I blinked a few times, then locked the door to my truck, and made my way to homeroom. _

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Did I forget to mention the fact that Alice Cullen is in my Spanish class?

Well, she is. And so is her boyfriend, Jasper Hale.

Jasper, Alice and Edward are my age, 18. But Emmett and Rosalie are 19. I've overheard people telling new students that they started school late, otherwise they could've started college this year.

Edward is in my Biology class, well, that's an understatement. He's actually my lab partner, too. All the girls in that class always glare at me, probably cursing me in their heads. I wouldn't be surprised if that was true.

I've only talked to the Cullens/Hales a few times. Of course Edward and I have to talk whenever we do work that requires working with a partner, but talking to the Cullens/Hales (or anyone at that) is unusual for me.

The bad thing that happened today was the following:

**~ Flashback ~**

_I knew that I was going to see Tanya again. There's no denying it. I was lucky enough to not get punched by her today. _Lucky me! Not_._

_At lunch I stayed in my truck, hoping to avoid _them_. It worked, but I should've known that Tanya would've been madder than to just trip me or something._

_After school, I was shocked to see my truck covered in toilet paper, spray paint, and many other hideous things. _

_As I got closer I saw that _they_ had also broken my windows, keyed the entire outside of the truck, and slashed the tires._

_I halted a couple feet away from my, now horrendous, truck and heard a bunch of people laughing. At my suspense, of course._

_I didn't need to look behind me to know who was laughing. _

_Well, everyone in the parking lot was laughing, but I knew _who_ was smirking with pride._

_I just didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing my horror-stricken face._

_I quickly walked over to the other side of my truck, so I wouldn't have to see _them_, and sat down with my back pressed up against the passenger door. _

_I stayed like that for a few seconds, which felt like hours, and then got my cell phone out of my messenger bag. I don't really know why I have a phone. It's not like I ever call any friends. I scoffed at the thoughts I was having, even though they were true._

_I looked at my LG enV 2 and frowned at the conclusion I came to._

_My mom and dad wouldn't be able to pick me up. My mom isn't even in the country; she's in France trying to sell some new paintings of hers. She probably won't be back for a few weeks._

_My dad doesn't come home from work until 9 or 10 tonight…_

_My thoughts were interrupted by a voice talking a few feet away from where I sat._

"_Hi Isabella. Do you need a ride home?" Alice Cullen asked me, warily._

_I didn't look into her sorrow filled eyes as I responded, "Oh...um…no, it's all right. I have someone coming to get me…thanks though." I said, stumbling on my words. _

"_Are you sure?" She asked, looking quite concerned._

"_I'm positive…thanks for asking though." I had said, still not meeting her eyes. Even though I don't talk very much, doesn't mean that I'm not polite when speaking to others._

_I knew Alice was waiting for me to look at her, so that she could read my expression better, but I kept my eyes downward._

_Since she had crouched down to my level, she was a foot and a half away from me. _

"_Alright then. But please take this." Alice had said, her voice very close to pleading._

_I finally looked up and saw her holding a piece of paper towards me, beckoning me to take it. _

_I hesitantly took the paper and looked it over:_

_~ Alice Cullen ~_

_Cell number: 555-4092_

_I was flattered by her thoughtfulness, but also a little embarrassed. I could feel the heat creeping up towards my cheeks. I probably looked as red as a rose petal by now._

"_It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Isabella." Alice said thoughtfully._

_I internally scoffed at her statement but because I was too polite to tell her how wrong she was, I didn't say it outloud. The Cullens and Hales have never contributed to laughing or pranking me, which I was thankful for. _

_I nodded at Alice's last statement, and looked down again._

"_I'll be fine...but thanks anyway." I told her politely._

"_Alright. But if you need anything at all, just call me. Okay?" _

_It was hard to refuse her when she was looking so helpless. Anyway, it was only a promise to call if I need anything, which I don't. _

_I nodded, and she walked away, but not before saying, "Bye Isabella. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_I looked up to see her retreating to a silver Volvo, where the rest of the Cullens and Hales were…who saw the entire conversation I just had with Alice. _**(A/N There weren't very many people/cars in the parking lot anymore, so it was easy for Bella to see them)**

_This is where I started to blush a deep crimson, which I'm sure looked ridiculous because no one was around me __to make me blush anymore. _

_But that doesn't matter, because I don't care what others think of me anymore. I've gotten use to people spreading rumors about me. _

_I also don't like it when people call me 'Isabella'. Which is my real name, of course, but I prefer Bella because 'Isabella' sounds much too formal. And yet I never told anyone but my family to call me Bella because that means unnecessarily talking to people – which as you already know, I do not like to do. At all. _

_Anyway, the Cullens and Hales got into the shiny Volvo and drove off. I could've sworn that I saw a hand wave to me when they zoomed away from the school, but I'm not positive._

~ End of Flashback ~

So that's pretty much how my day went.

Eventually, I left a voicemail on my dad's phone and he picked me up at 9pm. I got my homework done while I was waiting for my dad's shift to be over, so it's not like today was absolutely horrible.

I looked at the piece of paper Alice gave me only a couple hours ago. I know I was never going to need it, but I couldn't get myself to throw it away. How odd.

I fell asleep around 11:00pm. I was looking forward to tomorrow. Friday. Which means no school, and I have an entire weekend to do nothing. _Yay me!_ I officially have the most boring life ever!

**(A/N WOW! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! **_**It took me long enough too**_**. I am **_**so**_** sorry for making all my readers wait so long for me to update. But this chapter was 14 pages and over 2,300 words long. **

**Anyway, I finished ****My Sister's Keeper****! It is SUCH a fantastic book! The last 10 pages were so shocking to me. I also cried at the end, but whoever read that book too, has probably cried at the end too. Read ****My Sister's Keeper****! It is wonderful!**

**The next chapter is going to be in a different POV! Who will it be? Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Charlie, or even Paul the announcer from my story, ****Twilight Parody****? Only I know, and if you want to know, then read the next chapter of ****Outside Looking In****, which is coming to fanfiction sometime in the near future.**

**Do you think I did a good job writing Carlisle's POV? I HAVE NO IDEA!! Please tell me!**

**REVIEW! You know you want to…you don't…oh, well…please? If I ever own Twilight, I'll let you spend a day with Edward! **

**You: You'll never own Twilight!**

**TwilighterluvsEdward (me): -pouts- FINE! Then I'll let you spend a day with Paul the announcer guy from Twilight Parody! (Unless Saul locked Paul in a closet…again.) To understand what I'm talking about you would have had to read ****Twilight Parody****. **

**OMG! Tomorrow is Bella's B-day! This is my first time celebrating Bella's birthday! Yay! Oh, I'm rambling again…oops. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR BELLLAAAA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! **

**I just virtually sang 'Happy Birthday' to Bella. **

**Wow. I really am obsessed with Twilight.**

**If you want to virtually sing 'Happy Birthday' to Bella, then put it in a review and send it to me, and I'll make sure when I own Twilight, that she'll get it! **; D

I have another idea for a story, but I'm not going to start writing it yet. When I'm done with this one, I will. I PROMISE!

~TwilighterluvsEdward


	3. Alice's POV

Hi everyone! Umm…I don't really have much to say… I might be in the school newspaper! And I'm also in a book club, so…I can tell you really don't care…so…yeah.

No one guessed who's POV this chapter was going to be in! :~( That makes me sad. But I know what makes me happy! REVIEWS! Wow, I sound desperate. Well…I kinda am so…please read the following and review saying if you like, hate, or adore, the 3rd chapter of The Outside Looking In.

**By the way, there's going to be language in this chapter, because my story is rated T, so I thought it would be more acceptable…**

Song(s): 99 Times by Kate Voegele. I'm not a big fan of hers, but I kinda like this song. And Read My Mind, The Killers. I _love_ The Killers! Does anyone reading this also like them?

Disclaimer: Before you go off saying "You didn't put a disclaimer in your story! So you _do_ own Twilight!" No. I don't own Twilight. -Sigh- Only in my dreams do I own Twilight.

Alice POV (Didn't see that coming, did ya?) ~ The day Bella's truck was trashed ~

Today started out just as any other normal one has.

I woke up at 5am so I'd be able to get ready for school. I know some people don't understand why I wake up so early…Actually now that I think of it, most people don't know _me_ at all, let alone _understand_ me. When I say that I mean everyone at my school.

I only hang out with my own clique, like everyone else at high school.

My clique consists of my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, and Edward Cullen. As you might have noticed, Edward and Emmett are brothers. Although, they look nothing like each other. Emmett is big and loud, and Edward is shy and reserved.

Rosalie and Emmett are going out and Edward…well, he just hasn't found anyone he likes yet. Although, this past year he's been acting a bit differently. More content, almost, but I'm not sure.

It was now 6:00 and I was going to wake everyone up.

"WAKE UP PEOPLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which was really loud considering my size. I am often called a pixie, but once I teach that person a lesson, they'll never call me one again.

I heard everyone mumble things like "Five more minutes" and stuff like that, but I just got a bucket of cold water and threw it on them.

Everyone jumped up and started to get their clothes together to get dressed.

Did I mention the fact that we were all at Emmett and Edward's house? Well, we are. We all often sleep over at one another's house, considering we've become _really_ close.

I just noticed how lucky I am to have so many friends. I mean, I've seen some people at our school who, well, _don't_.

For example: Isabella Swan. She seems really nice, but _super_ shy. She's been at Forks High since sophomore year, yet she's not exactly in a clique. I'm not even sure if she has any friends. The part that annoys me the most is that no one gave her a chance when she came here.

Like yesterday for example:

_~ Flashback ~_

_Today was no ordinary day._

_Sure, the day was ordinary for _me_, but not for Isabella Swan and Tanya Denali. _

_Let me get one thing straight: Tanya Denali is the biggest bitch in all of Forks, possible even Washington. She's the most popular girl at school, blah, blah, blah. She ruins everyone's life, especially Isabella Swan's. Why she goes after the _PoliceChief's_ daughter, I don't know. I suppose she's just _that_ dumb._

_But anyway, today **(Or yesterday) **she just crossed the line. _

_I was on my way to Spanish, my last period of the day. When I was heading towards class, I heard a whiny voice screech, "Get off me BITCH!"_

_I knew whose voice that was. Unfortunately, it was Tanya Denali's. And get this – she called Isabella Swan a bitch. _

_Apparently Isabella accidentally bumped into her. Or so I heard from the people whispering around me._

_The next thing Tanya did I thought crossed the line. _

_She punched Isabella right in the nose. OUCH! I had gasped at what I had seen. It looked pretty bad, partly because Isabella let out a frightened yelp and blood started dripping down her face._

_I barely heard everyone gasp and start whispering to the person next to them. I finally looked at Tanya and saw she had a smirk on her fake-tanned face. I wanted to just slap that smirk right off her face. _

_I noticed where everyone was looking, where Isabella was leaving._

_She was running towards her old truck, without glancing back at the crowd she left behind her._

_I pitied her. I felt her sadness. I felt resentment towards Tanya and her clique. Everything that Isabella was feeling, only lessened and she probably has a broken nose, so she's also in physical pain._

_The final bell rang and everyone scurried off to class, to probably tell everyone who wasn't there, what just occurred. _

_I walked slowly to Spanish class, not feeling up to paying attention during class. I kept my eyes downward, not looking at the rest of the students getting to their next class. I didn't care about them. They don't care about me. And most importantly: No one at Forks High School cares about Isabella Swan. _

_I was going to change that._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

**(You do not know how tempted I am to leave this chapter right here and have the suspense built up…but no, I love my readers too much to do that. Enjoy the rest of the 3****rd**** chapter!)**

**Alice's POV**

If you thought that was all the surprises I had yesterday, then you were mistaken.

_~ Another Flashback, After School the Day Before Bella's truck Gets Trashed ~_

_Everyone noticed my change of mood after school. Or rather, when I was walking to Spanish class. (Which I didn't pay too much attention in.) _

_I wasn't in my bubbly mood, and whenever someone asked what was wrong, I simply told him or her that I was tired. Which was also surprising; I'm _never_ tired or sleepy or anything. _

_I had kept thinking about Isabella and if she was ok, then I finally cracked._

_I was eating dinner over at The Cullen's house, with Jasper, Rosalie, the whole gang. Including Mr. and Mrs. Cullen of course._

_Here's how it all went over:_

_~ A Flashback during a flashback…I think…The day when Tanya punched Bella in the nose ~_

"_So why did you get out of the hospital early Carlisle?" Esme politely asked her husband, Carlisle. Carlisle finished chewing his food and swallowed before he answered,_

"_Apparently there weren't very many people in today and Dr. Snow came back in today, because he was gone for a few weeks on sick leave." _

_An idea popped into my head and I voiced my thoughts before I could help it._

"_Was Isabella Swan at the hospital today?" I asked Carlisle, needing to know if Isabella was all right._

_Carlisle looked curiously at me before answering, "Isabella came to the hospital today, but I'm not allowed to say why. Why do you ask?"_

_Everyone's eyes were confused and locked on me, waiting for my answer._

"_Oh…um…I saw that she got hurt today." I fidgeted with my fork and plopped another mouthful of orange chicken in my mouth. _

_There was realization on everyone's face, except Esme and Carlisle, who didn't have a clue about what happened to Isabella._

_Carlisle nodded thoughtfully and there was an awkward silence for a couple seconds._

_Thankfully, Edward broke the silence by asking, "How did Isabella get hurt? And why does it all of a sudden matter to you?"_

_I looked warily at him. It's like he could read my mind and knew I didn't want to answer those questions. _

"_It's just that I wondered if she was all right. Is that so bad? I'm just trying to be a nice person and ask if a fellow Forks High member is ok! What's wrong with that, huh!?" I didn't notice my voice got angrier and louder as I was speaking until everyone looked at me, shocked._

"_What's wrong Alice?" Rosalie asked, worried._

_I scoffed at her dimwitted question and answered, "What's wrong with me? There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with me! The person that has something wrong with them is Isabella Swan, that's who! She has no friends and always gets bullied at school and I can't take it anymore! I can't take how conceited everyone at Forks High School is!" By the time I was done ranting off my mouth, I had tears streaming down my pale face. _

_No one moved but had shocked masks on. Except for Edward. I could tell he was only shocked by my outburst. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward all knew how Bella was treated at school. _

_Just yesterday, we looked at her with pity in our eyes when she was tripped in the cafeteria and food was spilled all over herself._

_What they all didn't know were my views on the subject, for it never came up to discuss. Until now, that is._

"_Isabella gets bullied at school. Why didn't someone tell the teachers sooner?" Esme asked the 5 of us. (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and me.)_

"_No one would have believed us. And she'd only get picked on more if we tell on them." Jasper said, almost whispering._

_The five of us (The gang, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Edward, and I) looked down at our plates and I knew we all felt guilty. We could have stopped today from happening. We could have stood up for Isabella. Yet we didn't._

_I could also tell that Esme and Carlisle were guilty and feeling sad for Isabella. But who wouldn't?_

_I could tell Carlisle pieced together what happened. His head snapped up and he looked at me with curious eyes. I could tell what he as thinking: Isabella gets bullied + Isabella comes into the hospital during school hours with a broken or dislocated nose (I'm not sure which one. I never found out.) Carlisle knew what they did to her at school. _

"_They did that to her, didn't they Alice?" Carlisle said, his voice disbelieving. _

_I nodded silently and a few tears slid down my face at the thought of Isabella's hurt and sorrow-filled face._

_Esme was the only one who didn't know what happened to Isabella. My friends already heard about it at their last class, no doubt._

"_What happened to Isabella?" She asked quietly, yet still urgently. _

_Emmett answered. "Tanya Denali punched her in the nose because Isabella bumped into her." Emmett always makes a joke out of everything, so hearing speak so seriously was a big surprise to everyone._

"_Why'd she do that?" She asked, very confused on why Tanya got so ticked off._

_The 5 of us who know Tanya scoffed at Esme's question._

"_There's no reason why Tanya is a total bitch. It's just how she is." Rosalie answered seriously._

"_I just can't believe the audacity of those people! They treat others like dirt and I'm sick and tired of it!" I yelled to no one in particular._

"_Why are you so suddenly obsessed with helping Isabella Swan?" Edward questioned me, the answer he already knew. He just wanted to have me tell everyone, outloud. I think Edward was as intrigued with Isabella as I am, or even more. I think they might be a cute couple. They're both shy and—_

"_Well?" Edward said, and knocked me out of my daydreaming._

_I gathered my thoughts and said, "I think before today I took you guys for granted. I have so many friends and I can't imagine my life without you guys in it. Seeing Isabella bullied, and without any friends, I realized something. How _alone_ she is. I've never noticed how lucky I truly am. I always have you guys to back me up and if anyone ever picked on me... I guess what I'm trying to say is, that I feel bad for Isabella. I know she deserves better than how she's getting treated. No one ever got to know her. We didn't either." _

_Everyone looked down at his or her plates, taking in what I just said._

"_She does deserve better than she's getting treated. She's actually really nice when you talk to her. Kinda shy, though." Edward commented._

"_How do you know?" Esme questioned him, and I could see that she was somehow happy with his comment…I have no idea what that meant._

"_She's my Biology partner. I've spoken to her a few times. She's not like Tanya at all. She's actually nice." Edward looked at everyone thoughtfully._

"_Is that all, Eddie? Did you ask her out, too? You should!" Emmett _had_ to ruin this perfectly serious moment._

_Edward's cheeks turned pink. Edward BLUSHED! I have _never_ seen Edward blush before!_

"_No. I just spoke to her! Only YOU Emmett, would go off thinking I would ask her out when I barely know Isabella!" Edward said not yelling, but not in a quiet voice either._

"_Oh, please! It's obvious you two would make a cute couple! Edward and Isabella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-!"_

_Emmett didn't finish his singing because Edward already leaped out of his seat next to Emmett, and tackled him to the ground._

_They kept trying to pin each other down, and Emmett got Edward to stay down the longest. _

"_TAKE IT BACK!" Edward yelled._

"_NEVER!" Emmett yelled, then got off Edward grabbed his plate, filled it with food, and ran up the stairs and yelled "EDWARD AND ISABELLA SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Then Emmett ran into his room and locked the door._

_Edward blushed again and sat in his chair at the dinner table like nothing just happened._

"_So…How was your day, Mom?" Edward asked calmly._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

As you can tell, I had a weird day. But I'm glad that I got Isabella's homework for her and she can call me anytime she needs to. It's the least I could do for her. I really hope I could be her friend, but we're not in kindergarten, where you go up to some random kid and say, "Hi. Wanna be friends?"

No, high school is much more difficult than that. But I know that if Isabella comes out of her own little, safe world, then we could be friends.

But she's not going to come out of her world unless someone gets her to. I know I could. But I'd need someone else to help…Edward. He can help me. Perfect!

**(A/N TA DA! The 3****rd**** chapter is completed! And it only took me 12 days. P.S. that's pretty good for me! **

**I know some of you might be wondering why ALICE is helping Bella instead of Edward. When I visioned this story, I saw **_**Alice**_** being really thoughtful and considerate. I don't think Alice ever plays a big enough part in any stories, so I wanted to include her. BUT I promise that Edward will become a big part in the following chapters! Keep in mind that Bella and Edward WILL be together by the end of this story. If not, then you can come after me with your copy of ****New Moon**** and give me a paper cut in front of Jasper.**

**I might not be able to update in a few weeks because I have to write a 2-3 reports and a few essays for school, so I'm gonna be pretty busy. But I will be writing the next chapter in ALL of my spare time. Even if it means I don't get to read Fanfiction for a whole day! GASP!**

**Random Question Time! **

**Tell me about your funniest, dumbest, or weirdest Twilight-related moment. Like once my friend started yelling "JASPER, EMMETT, EDWARD! OVER HERE! WHERE'S CARLISLE? I WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" And a bunch of other stuff when she saw 3 guys walking down the street. I actually know one of them…my old BFF's brother…embarrassing…**

**REVIEW!**

**Please? Alice, Bella and Edward want you to review…**

**HA! That made you want to review, didn't it?**

**Tee hee. :~D )**

**~TwilighterluvsEdward**

**P.S. If anyone has any questions or concerns then **_**please**_** PM me or put it in a review. I love feedback!**

**Review! I only have 6 reviews and that makes me feel like my story isn't worth reviewing, maybe it is, maybe it isn't. That's WHY I want you to review. Reviews also make me update faster! **

**So I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I know I get excited from 1 review, but if I get more than 5, I will update much much quicker than I would've been able to! I promise!**

**BTW if anyone was wondering, this chapter is almost 3,000 words! YAY! It's super long!**

**~TwilighterluvsEdward**


	4. Talking With Isabella

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long for me to update! I had to write a book report and guess what book I chose? Twilight! I wrote about 6,000 words, or 22 pages on it. Other people in my class did 1 or 2 pages. So when everyone heard that I wrote 22 pages, they weren't surprised because it was Twilight. **

**Thanks to my best friend, Team Edcob 4 Life, for being such a great friend. If anyone out there LOVES great Twilight stories, check hers out; they're amazing!**

**P.S. KINDA IMPORTANT! I've had a few people ask me if Outside Looking In is based on a song. Yes it is. It's based on the song, Outside looking In (hence the name) by Jordan Pruitt. I was obsessed with this song for a week and now I have it memorized. **

**Disclaimer: **

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No you don't! I still own Twilight! –She shows me the papers to prove it-**

**Me: Oh…….Well thanks for crushing my dreams! –I run away-**

**I run back. "Oh, yeah, Stephenie, I'm a big fan. Can I have your autograph?"**

**Stephenie Meyer: Umm…..sure.**

**Me: YAY! Now I'm gonna go start writing the next chapter of ****Outside Looking In****, which is a story I write about Twilight's characters on . By the way, Stephenie, didn't you put Fanfiction on your personal website? That's so cool….**

**I keep talking about Twilight and the characters, but as it turns out, Stephenie Meyer already left…**

**Song: **_**21 Guns**_** by Green Day. I was listening to this song while writing this chapter. It doesn't have anything to do with the plot though. I just wanted to let you guys know…**

**EPOV (Edward's POV…in case you didn't realize that already…)**

I've known Isabella Swan since the day she started attending Forks High School.

_~ Flashback ~_

_It's sophomore year, and so far it's been…boring. Actually 'boring' is an understatement. Nothing new has happened lately, not that I'm complaining. I have great friends, fantastic parents, and a pretty ok school. _

_So, as you could imagine, I was surprised to hear that there was going to be a new Police Chief, and a new student at Forks High. That's big news for the small town of Forks. (Pretty sad, right?) _

_As it turns out, Isabella Swan was the new student. Yep, Isabella-the-wall-flower-Swan was the newest edition to Forks. _

_I thought that people would be buzzing with excitement, wanting to see who the new student was. But they weren't._

_Everyone treated her like she was any other student. Like she was someone they knew since kindergarten, but knew nothing about. Who knew it was actually going to stay that way._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

~ In Biology ~ (Present time: senior year) EPOV

As it turns out, Isabella is in my Biology class this year. Well, actually she's my lab partner, but you get the point. I've had to talk to her a couple times for projects and stuff, but that's about it…no, actually I've talked to her a few times about non-school related subjects. Actually, I've spoken to her quite a bit. And I still do. _~ Flashback ~ _ _It was the first day of my senior year of high school. To say that I was excited would be an understatement. I liked school, unlike everyone else. Maybe it is just because it's my senior year…_

_I walked into Biology class, wanting to know who is going to be my lab partner for the rest of the year. Hopefully it wasn't one of the very many bitches that attend Forks High. Cue shudder. _

_I was immensely surprised to see that Isabella Swan was my assigned lab partner. I wasn't sure if she was good to have as a lab partner, but at least I know she's not a 'Tanya'._

_Isabella walked over to her assigned seat next to me. I couldn't see her face; she was looking towards the ground, uninterested. _

"_Hello, I'm Edward. You must be Isabella." _

"_Yeah, that's me." She said, her voice very faint._

"_Looks like we're going to be lab partners this year." I noted. I could tell she wasn't one to make conversation, but we still had a couple minutes until class started._

"_I guess we are…Just so you know beforehand, I'm not going to do any of your work. So don't think that you can slack off just because I'm your lab partner." Isabella had warned me._

"_Of course not. I would never think of doing that. I always do my fair share of work, and I have no intention of not doing that because you're my lab partner." _

_Isabella seemed surprised. Her head snapped up to look at me for the first time since we started talking. There was confusion in her big, brown eyes. _

_She nodded and said, "Good to know."_

"_So…You came here in your sophomore year, right?" I questioned, although I already knew the answer._

"_Yeah. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." She said, still looking into my eyes._

"_Wow. I've been to Phoenix and it's almost the exact opposite of Forks."_

_That got a laugh out of her. I like her laugh; it sounded, pure, right. Not like other girls who giggle uncontrollably when I say "Hello" (I only say that to them because I was raised to be polite.) _**(A/N Sorry, I HAD to add that in there. I just imagined Tanya or Lauren giggling uncontrollably when Edward said one word, so I put it in here.) **

"_Well, it was hard to move away from Phoenix. I lived there my entire life and absolutely loved the sun. But now, I've become used to the rain" Isabella told me, her voice a normal talking level now. _

"_Yeah? What did you first think of the name 'Forks' when you first moved here?" I questioned because I've always wondered what other people think of the town's name._

_Isabella laughed and said, "I used to make fun of the name. I even went onto Google Maps and looked for a city named Spoons and Knives…Actually I still do that sometimes." She laughed again_**. (A/N I've done that before too…Good times…and I might still do that…)**

"_You're kidding!" I said, laughing._

_Isabella shook her head. "Have you ever Googled: Google?" She questioned, her eyes shining with amusement. _

_I tipped my head the side and asked, "How did you know I've done that?"_

_Isabella laughed for a minute and said, "I've done that before, when I was bored, and now I wanted to see if I was crazy or if someone else did that too." _**(A/N Tee hee. I also Googled: **_**Google**_** a year ago. It was so funny because my friend and I were like, "OMG! IF you Google: **_**Google**_**, the computer doesn't crash! YAY!" We were so weird back then…and we still are. ;~) )**

"_So now you're calling me crazy, Swan?" I questioned with a small grin on my face._

_Before Isabella could answer, the bell rang, letting us know that class was starting._

~ End of flashback ~

That's how the beginning of every day before Biology went; Isabella and I, talking, joking around. We never ran out of things to talk about. We talked about random things like what the last song we heard was, or our favorite class, color, bands. We talked about shows on TV, some we had in common, others we told the other person about the plot and such. Isabella told me how she LOVED the show _Glee_. **(A/N YAY! Glee!) **I watched the first episode, but kept forgetting about it.

We talked about shows like, CSI, House, Criminal Minds, and even old shows like, Courage the Cowardly Dog Show, and the Twilight Zone. We had a lot in common, I found out she liked reading and writing, two things I also liked.

We talked about books and compared genres. I found out she likes music, and I told her how music was my entire life.

We also talked about celebrities; Kanye West vs. Taylor Swift (We both decided that we were on Team Taylor) **(A/N LIKE ME!!)** As it turns out, Isabella is a huge Taylor Swift fan. I'm not a big Taylor Swift fan, but what Kanye West did was just _rude_.

We talked about new and old movies. Bad ones like, The Hydra, and great ones like, Gran Torino, and The Illusionist. Funny ones like Elf and Napoleon Dynamite. Edward Scissorhands also came up. **(A/N These are also my opinions of those movies. The Hydra is a stupidly, badly made, funny movie. I think it is supposed to be serious, but failed miserably. YAY! Elf, Napoleon Dynamite, Edward Scissorhands, Gran Torino, and The Illusionist are all movies I ****LOVE****!) **

One time she said something like:

~ Flashback ~

"_Did you know you look a lot like Cedric Diggory from Harry Potter the Goblet of Fire?" _

_I said, "What?" I like the Harry Potter series, I read the books, went to the book releases, movie releases and such, but I never thought I looked like one of the characters. _

_Isabella laughed and said, "Cedric Diggory. The guy that Peter Pettigrew killed in the graveyard during the last challenge in the Triwizard Tournament. The maze. Remember?" We had already spoke of the Harry Potter series, so she knew I loved the series. She also read them._

_It took me a moment to remember who she was talking about but when I remembered I said, "Oh yeah! I know who you're talking about…I_ _don't think I look like him."_

"_Yes you do! He could be your twin!" Isabella argued._

"_Yeah? My fraternal twin!" I said, knowing that Isabella was going to do everything in her power to make me believe that 'Cedric' was my 'twin'._

"_Oh yeah? Well look." She handed me a picture of the entire cast of The Goblet of Fire. I saw Cedric Diggory or Robert Pattinson, and saw some similarities between us. _

"_Nope. He doesn't look a thing like me. I don't even have a cool British accent." I teased._

_Isabella playfully nudged me and said, "Maybe you two are long lost twins…Only he's the cooler one because he has an awesome British accent and you don't." Isabella said, the humor clear in her voice._

"_Oh really? So now I look like a famous actor AND you say he could be my long lost twin AND you insult me because I don't have a British accent. What else could happen today?" I said, faking exasperation. _

"_Hmmm…you could finally meet your long lost twin today." Isabella suggested with a wide, innocent smile._

"_Oh really? Well, wouldn't that be something?" I said, the sarcasm was easy to hear in my voice._

"_Yes, it would be something…Oh and when you meet Robert Pattinson, AKA: your long lost twin, can I meet him too? I LOOOOVE Robert Pattinson." Isabella completed that sentence with a dreamy look at the picture of 'Cedric'. _

_I don't know why I felt the way I did when she said that she 'loved' Robert. I was…jealous; Or something close to jealousy. I didn't like the idea of Isabella loving my 'long lost twin'. _

_Before I was able to think much more about it because the bell rang and class began._

~ End of Flashback ~

I remember that conversation very well, just like every conversation we've ever had. Whenever I hear something that had to do with a conversation me and Isabella had, I would laugh. Like for example:

_~ Short Flashback ~_

"_Let's watch all the Harry Potter movies!" Alice said…well, more like yelled._

"_Okay. I can't wait until be get to the fourth movie. The one with Cedric Diggory in it." Rosalie said while Emmett shot death glares at the cover of The Goblet of Fire. I knew that Emmett was probably cursing Robert Pattinson right now because Rosalie likes him, blah, blah, blah. _

_Anyway, when Rosalie finished talking, I was in hysterics, laughing so much I was rolling around on the ground, tears coming out of my eyes. I was pounding the floor with my fist and was gasping for breath when I noticed everyone looking at me. They probably all thought I just started randomly laughing for over 7 minutes straight for no reason at all…_

Oh.

_I got up and settled myself on the couch, as if nothing happened. No one asked why I had a random laughing fit, not even Emmett. Emmett just said, "I don't wanna know." _

_I knew right away that he meant he didn't want to know what the heck happened to me; Not that I was going to tell them about my conversations with Isabella_.

~ End of flashback ~

So, as you could tell, I know a lot about Isabella. I knew her favorite things, but I also knew how people treated her. No one cared about Isabella Swan. (At least no one at school. I'm sure her parents absolutely adore Isabella.) I have no idea why people don't like Isabella. She's nice and smart and kind to others and pretty and…Wait a second…why am I thinking about Isabella so much in the first place?

_Maybe it's because you like her. _A voice in the back of my head told me.

Wait. What!? No, I can't like Isabella. We're just friends, who don't talk to each other outside of Biology class, although I'm always thinking about her…

Back to my first thought. Why does everyone not accept Isabella? Maybe it's because of how shy she is. That's probably it. Once you get Isabella talking, she's not all that shy and is actually a really great person.

So here I was, lying on my bed, just thinking, when Alice ran into my room. Which surprised me because I didn't know she was coming over to my house…

"Hi Edward! Guess what!? I have a new mission and I'm going to need your help. It involves Isabella Swan. Are you in?" Alice said all of that so quickly I only heard the words_, Hi, mission, help, Isabella _and_ you._

It took me a moment to ask, "What?"

Alice just rolled her eyes and said slower, "I have a new mission and I'm going to need your help. It involves Isabella Swan. Are you in?"

Oh course I would've agreed right then and there when I heard Isabella, but I wanted to know what I was getting into.

"_You_ need _my_ help. Since when do you need help with _anything_?" I asked Alice accusingly.

"I just do, ok? I know that you have Biology with Isabella, so that's where we'll start." Alice said, and I knew she was going to make an entire plan out of this. _What did I just agree to?_

**(A/N I am _so_ sorry for how long it took me to update! Lately there's been a lot of homework and I didn't have too many ideas for this chapter. **

**(By the way, I'm sorry about how many flashbacks there are in this chapter. I didn't mean to do that, but I wanted to add in things about Bella's past.)**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! What should Alice's plan be? I have a few things in mind, but I also want to incorporate the talent show in a few chapters. So, if anyone has any ideas, they are greatly appreciated! I actually have NO IDEA what I'm going to write for the next chapter…or who's POV I'm going to do it in…**

**This chapter is only a little over 2,200 words. :~( I wanted to make it longer, but I already kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**What did you guys think about Edward's POV? Did I do ok? **

**Have any of you (my fantastic readers) read The Pact? It's by Jodi Picoult. It's an awesome book! I finished it a few days ago, but now I have a bunch of other books to read. I even have a list of books I HAVE to read cuz they sound really good.**

**P.S. Sorry about the long A/N!)**


	5. Hiatus I AM SO SORRY!

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated lately, and I have a reason. I'm not going to continue this particular story.

I am starting a new one, with kinda the same plot because AthenaAnn gave me a whole new perspective of how I wanted my story to go. Actually AthenaAnn is my new beta! YAY! I just found out a little while ago, and I can't wait to get started on the first chapter of the new Outside Looking In.

But, unfortunately, I've been sick for a few weeks and I didn't go to school for most of last week. I'm a bit behind everyone else in my classes and I need to catch up.

I am so sorry that I'm stopping _this_ story. It's not that fun to write this story, and there are too many flashbacks, and I have NO IDEA where I was going with the plot. Hopefully with _Team Edcob 4 Life_ and _AthenaAnn_'s help I'll be able to write a good story that actually HAS a plot.

I am so sorry I can no longer write this story, and I hope you will all check out my new story when I post (and write…) the first chapter.

Thank you all so much my lovely readers (Who I hope I haven't disappointed too much),

~TwilighterluvsEdward


End file.
